


the raven and the ram

by avior_etc



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, i did this instead of my bio work, just some cute fun stuff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avior_etc/pseuds/avior_etc
Summary: hurley's been trying to catch the raven for a while now, but then the criminal makes an offer her adventurous side can't refuse.





	the raven and the ram

"I think you should wear this tomorrow."

The words were accompanied by a gift. When Hurley opened the box, two gaping eye holes stared back at her from an imposing mask finished with two curled horns. She raised her gaze from it and glared at the woman in front of her.

"Don’t think you can drag me into this. One race. That’s it."

"One race," she repeated.

"You should take off the mask," Hurley suggested gruffly. "Since we’re doing this together and all."

The Raven’s voice sounded amused. "And let you know exactly who to arrest after we win? I’ll pass."  
Hurley bit down on her lower lip, annoyed but having no choice but to comply. "Fine. One more condition: we play clean. You won’t get me pulled into murder, or intentionally hurting people, or any of that shit."

Again, the hidden laughter. "Understood, Lieutenant."  
Hurley watched the elegant woman suspiciously as she leaned her tall form against the doorframe.

"Okay."

She could see the amusement glinting in the Raven’s blue eyes, shadowed by the recesses of the mask. "Okay," she repeated pleasantly. The halfling gave her one more murderous glare, tucked the mask under her coat to hide it, and left.  
\--  
They were nearing the finish line. Dust swirled around them, covering everything in a dark haze. Hurley was glad the Raven had suggested she cover herself- the blowing sand had to be painful as hell on exposed skin. Of course, Hurley wasn’t thinking about that right now.

They emerged from the dust cloud at blazing speed, so fast that Hurley’s loud exclamation was whipped from her mouth before it could reach her companion down in the driver’s seat. The halfling faced behind them, buffeted by winds against her back and held in place only by the harness that kept her there. No one was coming after them- no one close enough to be a threat, at least. The finish line was only a few seconds away. Hurley spent another moment there, turning back around and flinging her head back so she could feel the air whistling through her wild hair. A broad smile stretched across her face, plastered there by the shrieking gale-force winds. In that moment, she wasn’t thinking about her job in the militia or arresting the Raven. There was no room in her mind for anything but pure, thrilling adrenaline.  
The finish line rushed up to meet them as Hurley swung herself down into the battlewagon, hurrying to sit beside the Raven as she activated the brakes with a squeal, pulling them into a haphazard spin just short of the finish line. Everything settled for a brief second, then suddenly, chaos: people screamed and cheered, tumbling out of the pylons but still being sure to steer clear of the track. Hurley was grinning breathlessly, heart thudding wildly in her chest. The Raven tapped her shoulder and the monk glanced at her companion. The woman threw open the door to her battlewagon and spread her arms wide even as two other battlewagons finally crossed the finish line in a close tie. Hurley followed suit with hesitation, running over to the Raven’s side and bowing deeply to acknowledge the screaming crowd. Not only had she participated in a race, she had won!

Then she spotted Bain in the crowd and a rush of realization flooded through her. What was she doing here?

If he recognized her, he didn’t let on. He was cheering and clapping with the others, face flushed with excitement.

The Raven elbowed her and she faced her, a gruff "What?" dying on her lips as she gestured back to the battlewagon.

"Come on. Get back in."

"What? Why?"

"Because I asked you to, Lieutenant."

Hurley’s mouth went dry, and it had nothing to do with the dust. "Is this a kidnapping?"

The Raven laughed in a way that didn’t comfort her at all, but at the same time didn’t sound all that unpleasant.

"Maybe just for a few hours."

Hurley glared at her suspiciously, their words drowned out by the cheering throngs. Then she sighed in compliance. At the very least she had training. If this turned out to be a trap, she could defend herself. She found herself doubting the Raven would hurt her, though. A scowl on her features, the halfling got back into the battlewagon, muscles tense as the Raven joined her and turned the vehicle deftly, aiming it directly at the crowds of people.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Relax, Lieutenant."

As Hurley watched, people began to move out of the way of the battlewagon, occasionally being physically nudged aside if they didn’t move fast enough. The Raven inched her way through the crowds until the moment they were free of the throng, people watching them go with confusion written over their faces. Then she gunned it, breaking away in a burst of motion. Hurley was thrown back against her seat, watching the scenery suddenly blur as the Raven angled them away from the cliff edge and back towards Goldcliff.

"Where are you-"

The Raven shushed her with a wave of her hand and Hurley briefly considered trying to break out. Then she doubtfully settled back, arms folded and waiting to see where this criminal planned to take her.  
Before long, they were back in the streets of Goldcliff, flying past buildings until they were in the seedier parts of the city, alley cats slinking out of the way of the imposing vehicle. Finally, the Raven halted in front of an old building. Despite looking dilapidated, a huge neon sign hung over a rusted door, and streams of bright blue light danced from a single window. Even from here, Hurley could feel rhythmic thumping. She faced her companion.

"A bar? Really?"

"This is where my old team and I would always come after a good race. It’s a bit of a tradition."

Hurley glanced down at the interior of the battlewagon. "Don’t you think this is a little conspicuous?"

The Raven shrugged. "They won’t say anything. We’re not the weirdest thing you’ll find here."

Hurley eased open her door, at once reluctant and excited. The thrill of the race wasn’t gone yet, and she got the sudden sense that she would do anything for just a little more of what she had felt during those blissful moments.

"Okay, fine," she consented. "Let’s go."

"Hey. First things first." The Raven hurried around to her side and placed her hands on Hurley’s mask. The halfling stiffened, not resisting as the ram decoration was lifted from her face.

"People are gonna recognize me," she protested. The Raven chuckled.

‘I promise no one here is gonna care that you’re in the militia, and they sure as hell won’t tell anyone. And even if they did, I would chase them down for you."  
That casual last sentence, tossed out so casually, made Hurley’s obstinate heart flutter. Then, as she watched, the Raven reached up and lifted away her own mask, revealing high cheekbones, long lashes, and- well, she was pretty. Pretty enough that Hurley was frozen in place for a moment before she glanced away self consciously, reaching up to touch her tousled hair.

"So are we going in?"

The Raven looked away too, swallowing, suave facade thrown off slightly. "Yeah. Come on."

Hurley followed her tentatively into the club, steps satisfyingly in tune with the beat that poured out from the building. The door was cracked open, and light and music spilled and chatter spilled out into the darkness, engulfing her. Then she was inside, and suddenly she was inside all of it. Her heart pounded erratically as she watched blue and purple lights glance over the Raven’s face, blue eyes taking on a whole new glow. She caught her breath and looked away.

"Drinks?" Her companion suggested.

"Drinks," Hurley agreed, struggling to get the word out for a second. The Raven began to make her way towards the bar and Hurley followed, managing to stick close despite the moving, swaying sea of people pressing in on her. The pair reached their destination and the Raven put in an order for a bottle of some sort of alcohol whose name Hurley didn’t catch. It was pushed across the table to them and Hurley pulled up one of the tall stools, perching herself on it as the Raven opened it up.

"That was a good race. I’m impressed."

Hurley lifted one shoulder in a humble shrug. "I was just up there to beat people off. You did all the real racing."

"Still couldn’t have done it without you."

Now Hurley felt a hot flush climbing her cheeks, so she tried to divert the conversation just a little. "Where’s the rest of your team?"

"Quit. Veyth left to pursue a career in the arts and Marco settled down with his new family."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"When did they quit?"

"Two weeks ago."

"And I’m guessing….?"

The question trailed off at the end, but the Raven understood. She downed the rest of her glass. (Hurley had yet to take a sip.)

"Nope," she stated coolly. "Can’t race by myself. I’ll have to find at least one new teammate, or I’ll be quitting the racing scene for a little while. Until I find someone, at least."

Hurley was quiet as she finally took a drink from her glass, the offer burning in her mind and her mouth but refusing to come out. She couldn’t.

"Well?" the Raven asked, tone once again light and airy. "How did you like it?"

"I-" She had to tell the truth, right? "I liked it a lot," she admittedly sheepishly. "I can… understand why you do it. It’s a real thrill."

There was a faint smile on the Raven’s lips. Hurley’s gaze caught there for a second and she forced herself to look away, finishing the rest of her drink. Around them, the song changed. Hurley could feel the vibrations of the pounding beat in the transparent glass she held, base resting against the countertop.  
The most of silence between them stretched out for a long moment, the Raven’s blue eyes staring into the bottom of her cup. Hurley swallowed.

"Do you- want to try out a dance with me?"

The Raven’s bright eyes were wider than she had ever seen them before, and for a second Hurley thought she’d asked the wrong question. Then she grinned brightly, teeth flashing, the first smile she’d seen from her that was so genuine and excited.

"I’d be honoured, Lieutenant."

In mutual agreement, the two abandoned their empty glasses and half-finished bottle for the middle of the floor, joining the moving, synchronized group of people. Hurley honestly wasn’t much of a dancer- the most experience she had was the few formal work parties she’d attended. But either the beat or her companion was intoxicating her, a flush of excitement rushing through her veins. It felt like the race, a little, but different at the same time. That had been wild, free, but this… this felt almost intimate. And vulnerable. She was fraternising with an enemy, associating with a criminal. Willingly. And she didn’t care. She didn’t want to care. She just wanted to enjoy the moment.

If there had been a moment when the two of them lost themselves to the music, she hadn’t noticed. The music was coursing through them, the lights glancing off the Raven’s hair and eyes and skin. Looking at her, Hurley suddenly felt a little dizzy. She was drop-dead gorgeous. For a split second, she wished she was straight. Then she wouldn’t have to deal with this.  
Hurley didn’t realize she’d stopped dancing in order to watch the Raven until the half-elf suddenly moved closer, cheeks flushed and suddenly standing still. This time, Hurley found herself unable to break eye contact as the criminal moved closer, close enough that the much smaller cop had to tilt her head up to look at her. She could feel her breath now, the warmth emanating from her body. Hurley found herself lifting herself up slightly on her toes, daring to get a little closer. The Raven’s gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips unabashedly. Then she smirked slowly.

"I might have an offer for you," Hurley managed at last, breathless and dying for anything to cut through the tension. "About- about your racing team."

"You can tell me later," the Raven promised, moving closer. Hurley felt slender fingers entwine around hers, working their way in between until their hands were clasped. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure the criminal could hear it. The two of them slowly moved back, through the throngs of people, until Hurley felt her back press lightly against the rear exit. Before she could realize what was going on, the Raven had gently pressed their clasped hands to her sides and against the door she was leaning against. Then she cleaned closer, Hurley realizing what was happening just as she felt the Raven’s breath on her lips, not coming any nearer. She was asking for consent, the halfling noticed. She wanted to know if Hurley wanted this as badly as she did before she did any more.

And she did, the cop realized. She really wanted it.  
She leaned closer to remove the distance between them just as the Raven dropped one of her hands and used it to shove open the door behind Hurley and pull her through. It shut firmly behind them, the change from warm bodies and music to silence and cold air bizarre. For a moment, Hurley was dazed, unaccustomed to the weight of the Raven’s hands in hers. The half-elf had moved away and Hurley blinked the spots out of her eyes just in time to see the bird mask fit itself back over her features. The Raven was back as her typical cool, suave self, standing tall and proud, arms folded and a smirk on her lips.

"Well, Lieutenant, thank you for a wonderful night."  
In the darkness, Hurley couldn’t see her eyes, not really. But she could feel them.

"I- what about…"

"Here, hang on to this." The Raven tossed something at her and Hurley realized it was the ram mask she had worn earlier that day. The Raven drew a little closer. "I think my new teammate might need it. You know, if they’re still interested."

Hurley’s breath caught. A cop, racing partner to a criminal. Would it be so bad. "I’ll ask them," she replied with a small smile, playing along.

"Alright. I’ll see you around, then." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hurley called. "I don’t even know your name!"

She got a smug laugh in return. "Well, then, you’ll have to arrest me sometime and find out, Lieutenant." Then she turned on her heel, disappeared around the corner of a building, and suddenly the Raven was gone, leaving the halfling standing alone in the dark night, holding a ram mask in her still-warm hands.


End file.
